I'm a Survivor
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Come see a group of people as they survive on the Marquesas islands.. wait a sec..Lizzie and the rest of the kids?! Against their PARENTS?!?! What the heck?! A humour story plz check out! (funny!)


Hey everyone. As you know, I am the writer of Unexpected Love. Well I have started a new story! And I hope it will be just as popular! *gives puppy dog eyes* Pweese?! Its called 'I'm a Survivor' Hmm wonder why?  
  
It surrounds a number of popular characters, as they try to survive in the Marquesan Islands. The familar group is pitted against another one! One of the...grownups?!?! Huh?! Anyways check this out. Its supposed to be humour so dont take anything here too seriously. Let me know what you think, and remember to read my other Lizzie story, 'Unexpected Love', and as always this story has a bit L/G romance in it. (You honestly think I could write a Lizzie story without L/G pairings? Hah!) Anyways, have fun, enjoy and Laugh! Please remember to reply! I would love 7 replies before I write my next chapter (I'm aiming high..I have faith in you guys.) Anyways ENJOY....  
  
NOTE: I may get some of the names wrong, so I apologize. And also this takes place after Rome. Everything in the movie DID happen.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, then Gordo and Lizzie would have been together a long time ago, NOT AT THE END OF THE FRICKEN SERIES! And I do not own Survivor...because...I just dont ok? If I did, I would have made a Celebrity (with real ones) Survivor..now THAT would be good TV! I dont anything or anyone! Im a poor girl with two cents in my pocket, but if you want that you can take it... (just dont spend it all in one place!) Anyways on with the story...  
  
'I'm a Survivor' Chapter 1: Hail, Hail! The gang's all here!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Where are we mom?" Lizzie asked her mother, Jo McGuire as their boat paddled out into the middle of the ocean.  
  
"I have no idea." Jo sighed, looking around at the surroundings. "I cannot believe that Matt entered us in that contest to go out here."  
  
"I know!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I was looking forward to spending the rest of my summer with Miranda and Gordo..trying to uh, sort things out! Now I'm stuck on a freaking island for the next 3 weeks!" she looked over at Matt and glared.  
  
"Dont be mad at me!" he exclaimed. "What if we win?! One of us here could win A MILLION DOLLARS!!!"  
  
"Really?" Sam McGuire sat up in his seat with a jolt.  
  
"A million dollars hmm?" Lizzie imagined.  
  
**FANTASY**  
  
"Yes. No I dont have all day! Get me that McDonalds and now!"  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Oh hi, Brad pitt. Yes I'm ready for you to fan me now. Heath Ledger, feed me fries!"  
  
The young man gulped.  
  
"Yes, Queen Lizzie."  
  
"Hmmm." Lizzie sighed, thinking to herself. "What should I buy today? A new convertible perhaps? A man servant? Hayden Christensen would be a nice catch. Or maybe a new hot tub. Im getting a little sick of that one."  
  
**END OF FANTASY**  
  
"You know mom? Matt may have a point. It would be awesome to win the money."  
  
"Now your talking Lizzie!" Matt exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Lets talk realistically here." Jo sighed. "We have a 4 in 24 chance of winning...thats 1/6. Alright odds but, come on. Most of the money goes to taxes."  
  
Matt sighed. "Your talking crazy mom. They only say that to try to get less people interested in the money."  
  
"Well its working." Jo sighed. "Oh well, maybe it will be a fun experience. We can meet new people.."  
  
Just then their boat landed at a remote island.  
  
"Thank you for coming." a man in a black suit, shook Sam's hand. "I'm a producer for the show. We thought it would be a nice spin off to find a small american town, and find some people for the show there! It will be an interesting twist to see what you will do against your own...Well more details later. Follow me."  
  
The McGuire family shrugged and followed the man into a tiki hut. There sat, Miranda, Gordo and their parents.  
  
"MIRANDA?! GORDO?!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Lizzie!" they called.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"We won the contest to come here. My dad entered us in." Miranda smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo nodded. "My parents have always wanted to come on this show to observe how people react on this kind of situation. They want to write a book about it. So they entered us in!"  
  
"Thats awesome!" Lizzie was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
She gave Miranda a big hug and then hesitated before giving Gordo a big hug too.  
  
This would be the opportunity that she needed to figure out if it was him that she wanted.  
  
Just then two tall women, with big breasts, long legs and long blonde hair walked into the room.  
  
"Who is THAT?!" Sam McGuire exclaimed. Jo responded by elbowing him in the ribs. "I meant the older one!" he insisted. Jo shot him a glare. That shut him up.  
  
"Dont look now!" Miranda gasped. "But its...Kate!"  
  
"Hello losers." Kate smirked as she walked up to the three friends.  
  
"Oh god." Lizzie muttered under her breath.  
  
"Whos the woman who looks exactly like you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Thats my mom, Melody Saunders. Dont gawk. Yeah, shes like thirty eight but she acts like shes fourteen." she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. The subject of her mom obviously was a soft spot. "I would have like, brought daddy." Kate explained, as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "But he had a business meeting. I wanted this contest so I just entered me and mom." she shrugged. "I am going to win, no matter what. Fame and fortune here I come. Oh, and I brought someone else too." she smirked.  
  
Just then a brown haired girl came into view. It was Claire.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Claire!" Kate called. She ran over to her friend snickering evilly. "These losers were like bothering me. What took you so long?"  
  
"They told me I couldnt bring my five bags!" she exclaimed. "Like, whats up with that? So I had to only bring one! Can you believe?!"  
  
"I know, its like totally lame. Hey do you have any lip gloss?" she asked as the two girls walked away.  
  
"Oh god. This is going to be fun." Gordo rolled his eyes. "Just hope, we're not on the same tribe as them."  
  
"Guess who else is here!" Lizzie exclaimed, looking over Gordo's shoulder.  
  
It was Tudgeman. Larry Tudgeman, and his dad who was equally geeky looking.  
  
"Hey guys." Larry smiled and waved. Lizzie waved slightly, Miranda ignored him and Gordo just laughed.  
  
"Tudgeman." he chuckled.  
  
"Hey everyone! This is my dad Lawrence Tudgeman the second!"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you all." Lawrence smiled. "I will go mingle with the parents now."  
  
"Alright..." Lizzie smiled slightly at Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Well who else did you bring Larry?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Ah there she is!" Larry smiled at the girl at the front.  
  
The chubby redhead ran over.  
  
"Hey Veruca." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Hi guys." she gushed. "Its really cool to see you. But Larry, im working on your biography and I hit a snag at the part about you making the biggest sand castle in the sand box when you were 5!"  
  
"Oh no!" Larry and her rushed away.  
  
Lizzie giggled. "it seems that Larry has his own personal assistant."  
  
"Yeah its-oh oh oh oh oh oh OH!" Miranda got a goofy look on her face.  
  
"Randa? What the heck?" Lizzie turned around. "Ai yai yai."  
  
It was Ethan Craft.  
  
"And now I know where his good looks come from." Gordo noted. "Theres his dad."  
  
"And his mom Tawny." Lizzie nodded. "Thats where he gets his smarts from."  
  
"Or lack thereof." Gordo muttered.  
  
"Hey!!! Gordon! Lizzay!!! Mirandaaaa! What is up girlies? Dude? You doin this too?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...ye-yeah." Lizzie smiled. *please be on my tribe, pleeeease*  
  
"Coolness! Hey, you know my mom, Tawny." she gave them an Ethan-like goofy smile. "And this is my pops!"  
  
A guy in a black suit shot them a dazzling smile and shook their hands each. "Lizzie. Gordo. Miranda. Hello. I am Mr. Craft. But you, lovely ladies, and gentleman can call me Brad. K? I am the owner of Motor Man Motors, where you can get good quality cars for a good quality price. Cheap, but not cheap made! Wonderful cars, a wonderful price! Friendly fun service!" he grinned at the camera.  
  
"Um ok hun, lets go see the other parents!" Tawny giggled and led her husband away.  
  
"Latta pops, mom." Ethan gave them a goofy wave.  
  
Oh god, thought Gordo. Now Miranda and Lizzie will be pouring themselves all over him.  
  
Just then they heard a yell.  
  
"Lanny!" Matt ran over to his little friend. "You won too! Yay!..Oh you brought your dad? Hi mr. Onasis! You can go talk to our parents." Lanny's dad silently went over to the parents.  
  
"Oh great." Sam grimaced. "Another weird one." Jo, again elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" Melina, came around the corner, a devilish grin on her face. "I'm ready for the money!"  
  
Just then a camera man screamed. He had slipped on a banana peel.  
  
"Oops." Melina smiled. "Did I leave that there?!"  
  
"Oh god. The kiddy squad." Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then they heard a voice on the speakers.  
  
"Come around everyone!" they came over to where the speakers were.  
  
Mr. Digg stepped from behind one.  
  
"Welcome to the hardest 3 weeks of your life." he said in a evil voice.  
  
"Mr. Digg!" Ethan exclaimed. "You won the contest too? Coolness!"  
  
"No! You idiot!" Mr. Digg groaned. "I'm the host!"  
  
"What happened to Jeff Probst?" Gordo asked.  
  
"He said he wouldn't interact with such lame small town losers." Mr. Digg nodded sadly. "But thats why I'm here! Cause I will!" he grinned.  
  
Everyone murmured with distaste.  
  
"Now. The parents to one side, the kids to the others."  
  
Everyone went into lines according to what age they were.  
  
"Parents." he said handing out purple headband things. "You are Juraquoi!"  
  
"Kids." he handed out red headbands. "You are mulitoe."  
  
"Mulitoe! Alright!" Ethan exclaimed.  
  
"Im sorry." Kate said shaking her head. "Red isn't my colour. Do you have anything in pink or blue?"  
  
"Oh.. you want a different colour?" Mr. Digg smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Kate did a hair flip. "Red, like totally washes me out."  
  
"WELL TOO BAD." Mr. Digg yelled.  
  
"Like ow." Kate, covered her ears  
  
"You mean were on different tribes then our parents?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"That would be right Miss McGuire." he grinned.  
  
"Now. Your tribe is this way." he pointed to the right, to the kids.  
  
"And yours..is this way." he pointed to the left. "Now...GO!"  
  
Everyone shrugged and started walking in the direction of their camp.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
**MULITOE** (tribe members: Lizzie McGuire, Gordo, Miranda Sanchez, Kate Saunders, Claire, Lanny Onasis, Matt McGuire, Melina, Veruca, Larry Tudgeman, Ethan Craft)  
  
"I can't believe im on your tribe." Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know..like ew." Claire looked around with digust.  
  
"Whatever." Melina shrugged. "Just hurry up, we're almost there."  
  
"But its hard to walk in heels!" Kate whined.  
  
"Why did you bring them then?" Gordo asked. "Did you think that we would be carried there?"  
  
"Like, yeah!" Claire stated.  
  
"Come on prissy and prissier." Veruca pushed them on.  
  
"Watch it carrot top." Kate growled. Veruca pushed her and Claire into the mud.  
  
"Oh oops. Did I do that?" Veruca smiled innocently.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"This is so not funny!" Claire exclaimed as she emerged from the mud, covered in brown.  
  
"Uh yeah it is." Gordo smirked.  
  
"Lets just get going guys." Lizzie smiled, trying to stiffle her giggles.  
  
"Guys!" Kate whined. "Wait up!"  
  
"I have an idea!" Miranda grinned. "Lets leave em' here."  
  
"I wish." Lizzie sighed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
**JURAQUOI** (tribe members: Jo McGuire, Sam McGuire, Roberta Gordon, Howard Gordon, Maria Sanchez, Carlos Sanchez, Melody Saunders, Brad Craft, Tawny Craft, Lawrence Tudgeman, Elliot Onasis)  
  
"Sam? Why dont we have a look at the map?" Jo McGuire asked.  
  
"No no." Sam shook his head. "Us men, have got it honey."  
  
"But it feels like we're going in circles!" Maria Sanchez insisted.  
  
"Sweetie. Dont worry, we know what were doing!" Carlos Sanchez stated.  
  
"Men." Jo gruffed.  
  
"You know." Brad Craft grinned his dazzling smile into the camera. "Right now it would be great to have A CAR. How would a Ford double x jeep sound right now? Pretty good huh?! You can get it at ... Motor Man Motors! At 10 percent off! We pay the taxes for a whole month! That sounds good huh? Motor man motors where you can get good quality cars for a good quality price--"  
  
"Just shut up already." Melody Saunders glared. "Your cute and everything but god..this is like so not an advertisement! Duh!"  
  
"Now everyone!" Roberta Gordon called. "I'm sure we can solve this in an adult manner. Now lets go to our subconcious root of the problems--"  
  
"Shut up lady!" Melody went off in a huff to the front of the line.  
  
************************************************************  
  
So what do you guys think so far? Like it? Think its funny? Any ideas for how things can go. Please comment and let me know!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE PLEASE! Any comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading and remember to reply! Any questions you can e-mail me at kay_miguel_4ever@yahoo.ca ~Amanda (a sweet poor girl haha) 


End file.
